In the related art, there is a technique in which a plurality of nodes, each of which includes a processor and a memory and relays data between nodes, execute a job as processing such as scientific computation. Further, there is a technique for collecting a memory dump at the time of occurrence of a failure in the processor. As an associated technique in the related art, for example, there is a technique in which, when a failure occurs in a processor, the processor with the failure specifies an associated processor which does not have a direct cause of the failure but may have an indirect cause of the failure, and request a system management processor to collect a memory dump. In addition, there is a technique in which, in a multi-node system including a plurality of nodes that are able to communicate with each other, when a failure occurs in any node, a node in which a failure does not occur acquires information stored in the memory of the node in which the failure has occurred.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-306051 and 2010-176345 are examples of related art.